


Расклад

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Character Deaths, Culling of Stratholme, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: — Да чего уж, — выдохнул Брендон, а потом вскинул голову и засиял, словно начищенный золотой. — Говорят, к нам сам принц пожалует с визитом и помощью. С магией всякой и прочим. Так что никакой мор не выстоит!





	Расклад

**Author's Note:**

> В честь возвращения Плети (kind of) в препатче вытаскиваю очень внезапный летний текст.   
> Подустала от Артаса, решила взглянуть на события в Стратхольме с немного неожиданной стороны (спасибо сестре за то, что пнула в нужную сторону).  
> В процессе подготовки к написанию, кстати, узнала очень любопытный факт: история Артаса, по сути, выросла из примера во втором издании книги мастера D&D про то, как персонаж кардинально меняет мораль (с lawful good до любого оттенка evil). В примере был паладин, который сжигает деревню, чтобы не допустить распространения болезни.

Не было никаких тёмных предзнаменований — только самый обычный день в королевстве людей.  
Небо было чистым и безоблачным. Где-то над окнами пекарни пели птицы. Гадалка с Ярмарки Новолуния, которая ждала в городе караван, потянулась, вытащила из рукава тролльские карты, выменянные у хранительницы тигров, сделала расклад и уставилась вниз с недоумением.  
Улыбающийся Муэ’зала.* Перевернутый Грал.** Девятка костей.  
Гадалка нахмурилась и раскинула карты ещё раз.  
На двух картах снова были акула и кости. Карты наверняка намекали на то, что ей стоило бы поберечь свои собственные старые кости. Она потянулась к третьей карте, но не успела до неё дотронуться — мимо промчалась стайка детей, колода разлетелась во все стороны, и гадалка заорала на них, падая на колени. Очень старые, ноющие колени. Карты оказались правы.  
— Вот ведь сорванцы! Не волнуйтесь, там среди них моя Бренда — я уж ей уши-то поотрываю, — рядом с гадалкой опустился сапожник. Она узнала его по медальону, нелепому красному идолу, вырезанному из дерева. Он был древним и очень сильным, но вряд ли сапожник об этом догадывался. Гадалка позволила ему собрать карты и схватилась за протянутую руку.  
Сапожник поднял её из пыли и пошатнулся.  
— Тяжкое утро? — прохрипела гадалка, бережно прижимая карты к груди. Они были её пропитанием.  
— Тяжкая неделя, — отозвался сапожник. Гадалка прищурилась: кожа его была бледной, под глазами залегли круги. Когда он говорил, то брызгал слюной, но, похоже, сам того не замечал.  
— Поветрие какое-то, всех соседей коснулось, — продолжал сапожник, потирая нос. — Тяжкое, словно проклятие… Жена так пока и осталась в постели.  
Гадалка вдруг вспомнила его имя. Брендон. Его жена работала официанткой в таверне у центральных ворот и громко жаловалась любому, что муженёк её так сильно хотел сына, что даже имя для дочери не придумал, так и назвали Брендой.  
— Встанет, — проскрипела гадалка, а потом вспомнила карты. — Но лучше уж быть поосторожней.  
— Да чего уж, — выдохнул Брендон, а потом вскинул голову и засиял, словно начищенный золотой. — Говорят, к нам сам принц пожалует с визитом и помощью. С магией всякой и прочим. Так что никакой мор не выстоит!  
Гадалка покачала головой, но критиковать власть не стала — в Восточных королевствах этого не любили. Особенно такие, как честный сапожник Брендон и его маленькая честная жена.  
— Никакой… — пробормотала женщина и подняла голову к небу. С востока на город наползали тяжёлые облака. Гадалка надеялась, что её караван придёт раньше принца.  
Не случилось.  
Они встретились со столичной конницей почти у ворот: вереница ярких повозок Ярмарки, которых не пускали в город. Гнумка на козлах ругалась со стражником. Гадалка косилась на Брендона, который радостно зыркал на приближающийся королевский эскорт: доспехи сияли, шкура лошадей лоснилась, и…  
— Смотрите-ка, — восхищённо зашипел Брендон. — Видите? Это же леди Праудмур! Из дальних пределов! Говорят, лучше неё мага не сыщешь на всех кул-тирасских островах…  
Гадалка глянула на молодую девушку в бело-фиолетовом. Ей не понравилось выражение её лица: слишком выверенное, слишком похожее на маску. Словно там, под ней, зрела буря.  
— …а вон сам сиятельный Утер! Честное слово, я даже не знаю, кого из них рад видеть больше: его или принца Артаса… Бренда недавно сказала, что хочет стать им, когда вырастет, представляете?  
Брендон хохотнул. Гадалка нахмурилась.  
Ветер переменился. Тревожно заржали кони. У ворот что-то происходило.  
Всадники остановились. Принц людей, опора народа и сияющий во тьме луч, что-то рявкнул в сторону своего наставника. Тот ответил.  
— …о чём это они спорят, интересно? — пробормотал Брендон. На его лице застыло растерянное выражение. Такие, как он, привыкли думать о королевской семье и святых паладинских орденах как об опоре, никогда не сомневающейся, всегда правой.  
— Как ты мог даже подумать о подобном? Должен быть другой способ!  
Голос Утера разнёсся над поляной у въезда в город. Брендон вздрогнул.  
— Как твой будущий король, я приказываю тебе!..  
Оставшиеся слова унёс ветер. Принц и паладин продолжили ругаться. Гадалка положила руку Брендону на плечо. Она никогда не умела подбадривать людей, но сейчас это нужно не только сапожнику, но и ей самой.  
Спор продолжился.  
— …убирайтесь с глаз моих!  
После слов принца зазвенела тревожная тишина. Казалось, успокоились даже ярмарочные кони.  
Паладин и часть конницы повернули назад. А вместе с ними — и леди Джайна. Принц потянулся к ней, но она покачала головой и что-то тихо произнесла.  
Брендон охнул.  
— Я не понимаю… что…  
А потом он захрипел. Изменился в лице. Гадалка отпрянула, а потом устыдилась этого… но не понимала, как ему помочь.  
— …что… со мной…  
Сквозь его кожу проступило что-то чуждое, что-то тёмное, серое и другое, а потом из пальцев полезли когти.  
Один из паладинов принца оказался рядом так быстро, что гадалка не сразу успела понять, что произошло.  
Брендон захрипел — меч вошёл в грудь со страшным звуком.  
Разверзся хаос. И гадалка бросилась бежать.  
Она не сразу поняла, что вернулась в город: повсюду кричали люди, и пылал огонь, и она не знала, где верх, а где низ, и куда бежать. Подальше от рыцарей? Подальше от огня?  
Что-то хрипело и рвалось наружу внутри самой гадалки… страх? Но она знала, что такое страх. Она чувствовала его и прежде: когда путешествовала по миру и заглядывала в самые тёмные его уголки.  
Она бежала до тех пор, пока не уткнулась в стену. А потом развернулась… и увидела демона.  
Но он её, кажется не заметил — его взгляд был устремлён куда-то за её плечо. Гадалка обернулась.  
Принц.  
— Я не допущу этого, Мал’Ганис! Пусть лучше эти люди умрут от моей руки, чем будут служить после смерти тебе!  
Они схлестнулись — раз, другой. Гадалка замерла на месте, заворожённая битвой. Страх приковал её к месту. Тот самый страх, который рос в ней с самого начала… но был ли это страх?  
Нет. Не только.  
В глазах её заалело. В груди кольнуло. И ещё раз. А потом то, что жило внутри неё, прорвалось наружу.  
Демон исчез, но она этого не заметила. Гадалка менялась.  
В глазах занёсшего меч принца промелькнула и исчезла боль — но гадалка боли уже не почувствовала.  
На её потрёпанные карты брызнула кровь. С одной из них в небо улыбнулся Муэ’зала.  
______________________________________________  
*Муэ’зала — один из лоа смерти, босс Бвонсамди, о нём больше будет в WoW:Shadowlands (если бета нас опять не обманывает), в нынешнем каноне о нём упоминали тролли Зул’Фаррака.  
**Грал — лоа-акула.


End file.
